Hair dye
by Alice001
Summary: what happens when Emmett dyes his hair? Please R&R!


**(I don't own Twilight or any of its characters)**

(Okay, I really don't know why I keep writing about Emmett and Rosalie… I'll try to write about another couple in my next story, but sometimes I can't help it…. Sorry for the lack of variety!)

Hair dye

I am so bored! I thought. Edward was off with Bella. Does he EVER leave her alone? Carlisle was at the hospital with Esme. It was "Bring you wife to work day." Seriously, who thinks up of things like that? Alice and Jasper were out hunting and Emmett was out somewhere. He wouldn't tell his own wife where he was. It got me so mad! Before he left I told him I wasn't going to talk to him. I herd Emmett's monstrous jeep pull up and I grabbed the nearest magazine off of the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Rose, I'm home." Emmett said when he got inside. I sat with my back facing him and didn't say a word. "Aren't you even going to look at me?" he asked and I shook my head. "So…. you're not going to talk to me?" He asked and I shook my head again. "Well, that's too bad, because I have a surprise for you." He said. I turned around and my mouth dropped open. I got up and ran to him. His hair was bright purple.

"EMMETT WHAT DID YOU DO?" I asked then cringed. I talked to him. I herd Emmett's booming laugh.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me." Emmett said.

"Yes but this is serious!" I said and I thought about why he did it. "You did this so I would talk to you?" I said angry. Emmett shook his head.

"No and yes. I was tired of my hair color and I went to go get it done, but when I was coming home I realized that you might talk to me." He said calmly.

"What was wrong with your hair color?!" I asked. I loved Emmett's dark curly hair, but now it was curly and BRIGHT PURPLE!

Emmett put one hand on his hips and started flapping his wrist like a little girl. "Please girlfriend that hair was like sooo last year." He said in a girly voice.

"Emmett come on right now!" I said and grabbed his arm and I started pulling him upstairs but he wouldn't move. I gave him a death glare.

"Emmett if you don't come right now I'll make Edward tell me what you were really doing in that night club." I warned. Emmett's face turned from amused to scared out of his pants. Emmett and Edward went to a nightclub yesterday and they refused to tell me what happened, but I knew a way to get Edward to tell me. I would just threaten him. He went to a party with all of us and he did some things that I could tell Bella. He asked me to promise not to tell Bella, but I could just let it slip.

"Okay okay I'm coming and Emmett ran upstairs. I followed him but instead of stopping on the top of the stairs like he did I ran right into Alice's bathroom. I was looking for her hair dye. I found it on the bathroom counter with a note from Alice.

Rosalie, I knew this was going to happen and I was going to tell you last night right after I had the vision but I didn't want to disturb you guys so don't get all mad at me. I tried to find one that matched Emmett's hair color exactly because I knew how much you loved it that color and I think I found it. But even if it isn't the right color, it's going to look fabulous on him trust me.

-Alice

Alice and Jasper left early in the morning and well Emmett and I were having our fun before he left me to go dye his hair purple. I grabbed the box and went back to Emmett who was still waiting on the stairs.

"Come here" I growled and led him into our bathroom. I found I chair with another sticky note.

Put the chair over the sink, it going to drip and Esme won't be very happy if you get it into the floor and Rosalie please follow the directions

-Alice

I put the chair in front of the sink and made Emmett sit down in it. I read the directions

1.Find the problem spot or spots. His whole hair is the problem spot I thought.

2.Lather into the area.

I squeezed the bottle onto Emmett's hair and rubbed it in. Ew, I got it in my nail! Emmett better thank me for this I thought.

3. Wait for two hours then rinse thoroughly. To hell with that! That'll take forever! I'll wait an hour because I still need to yell at Emmett and I can't do it while he's sitting here waiting for his hair to return to its normal color I thought

"Emmett don't move!" I ordered and then went to wash my hands. We both waited for about an hour and we both were getting restless finally I couldn't take it any more. It had been fifty-five minutes. Five minutes couldn't hurt. I washed Emmett's hair and screamed. I had made it worse. Emmett's hair was still bright purple but now there were patches of dark hair. Damn it I should have listened to Alice. Emmett looked in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair."Wow Rosy! I love it! It's better than before!" He said and then grinned from ear to ear. Then I heard Alice and Jasper come home and I ran down stairs straight to Alice. She looked at my face and by my expression she could tell I hadn't followed the directions. She sighed and ran up to Emmett.

I sat on the couch and waited. A few hours later Alice came down with Emmett and I smiled. Emmett's hair was back to normal. Emmett got down to me and I got up. He had his arms outstretched for a hug, but I went to Alice who was right next to him. Emmett was in shock.

"Thank you so much Alice!" I said.

"It's okay, but next time listen to me!" Alice said and I nodded. I went over to Emmett who still had his arms stretched out. I hugged him.

"Don't you ever do anything like that ever again!" I said. Emmett smiled.

"Don't worry Rosy that was getting old anyway! Wait until next time!"

**Hey I hope you liked that! PLEASE REVIEW!!! SO I CAN POST ANOTHER STORY!! And thanks to all my reviewers!!) –Alice001**


End file.
